Ame
by TheCupcakeViking
Summary: In which a woman born into a world not her own have to learn to deal with her greatest fear and everything in between on a daily basis. In which a pacifist forcefully have to learn that killing can sometimes be a necessary action. In which the lines between what is good and what is bad becomes blurred and eventually crossed. OC/SI. Will be darker as the story progresses.
1. Prologue

**Beta:** Nope. Anyone who wants to volunteer for the job?

 **Disclaimer:** As I have said before, _Naruto_ do not belong to my, I only play with it. Ame is mine, however, and mine to torture.

 **Warning:** There is nothing above the T-rating in this prologue.

* * *

 **(/-_-)/**

* * *

I feared very little and cared about even less, yet I had still never been able to end the life which had been given to me, the life I despised so much.

Why?

I do not fear Death.

I do not fear Hell or the punishment I know is waiting for me.

Nor do I care about whether or not I live or die.

So why is it I cannot end my pathetic life?

Because …

Because I have a beautiful daughter I loved so much, more than anything else in the world.

Because I have an older sister I love and admire.

Because I have two younger brothers I love and adore.

Because I have a few but very precious people in my life, people I would lay down my life for if it could wipe their tears away. I would take their pain on my shoulders and carry it for them so they would always smile, laugh and be happy.

That was why I had never been able to go through with my suicide attempts.

Because the only thing I really feared, was the one thing no one could ever avoid; goodbyes.

Unfortunately, every human will one day have to stand face to face with their greatest fear and that was exactly what was happening to me in that very moment. I had to leave behind my loved ones and say goodbye, because where I was going was no place for them. Their happiness, smiles and laughter would survive in Hell.

With my final breath, a single tear slip from my half lidded eyes and I choked out a broken goodbye.

* * *

 **\\(-_-** **\** **)**

* * *

 **Hello.**

 **I really shouldn't start another story with so many still unfinished ... I really shouldn't ... but I do it anyway ...**

 **Still sick guys. So sad, really ...**

 **Slow updates can be promised for this story, since I will focus mainly on A Daugther´s Dream and Kittens of Doom.**

 **Reviews, folks, I seriously love them ... aaaaaand as always, they keep the story alive ... like seriously, they really do. If it wasn't for the occasional mail from that someone followed, favored or reviewed (or all three of them) one of my stories, I'm ashamed to admit that I would forget all about them, lol ...**

 **Yup, I'm just that bad at remembering things and I have often asked myself whether or not something is wrong with my memory.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Beta:** Nope.

 **Disclaimer:** I have no rights whatsoever to anything related to Naruto. Only Ame is mine to tortue as I see fit.

 **Warning:** A somewhat graphic description of a murder but that's it.

* * *

 **(/-_-)/**

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I regained consciousness was that I was somewhere warm and safe together with people who loved me. My hearing was muffled like I was underwater and when I opened my eyes, my vision was blurry and I couldn't see who was with me although I knew they were there.

I tried to recall the events before I had passed out but the memories flooding my mind was vague and made no real sense. I had seen the hooded man pulling out this gigantic gun and pointing at me, threatening to kill me unless the clerk behind the desk handed his partner the money in the cash register. Too bad, the man pointing a gun at me thought him to be too slow.

I had been made an example out of and I had known the second the gun had been pointed at me, that I wouldn't make it back home to my two-year-old daughter and my sister. My youngest brother was only a kid when he saw his big sister get killed by his side.

I was certain I had died.

No one could survive a bullet through their head.

At least _I_ didn't think it was possible to survive something like that. However, I have been mistaken before and it seemed like I had been once more.

* * *

 **\\(-_-** **\** **)**

* * *

When I had finally figured that out, I also realized that I had been reborn in a Japanese family as I recognized a few words and phrases that was being said. About the same time, I also learned that my new name was Ame and that my mother was Fusō and my father was Ise. Ise also had some kind of work which required him to be absent often at which I could feel Fusō's worries towards her husband's absence.

I was puzzled as to _why_ she was this worried about him leaving but I figured that he was a soldier or something equally dangerous.

I hadn't completely accepted either of them as my parents and I simply refused to act like a child when I was a grown woman and I knew my silence worried the both of them although Ise was better at concealing his worries than Fusō was. I did, however, give them a small gurgle every once in a while, just to make sure they didn't think I was mute or something like that.

* * *

 **(/-_-)/**

* * *

I'm embarrassed to admit that it took me even longer to realize exactly _where_ I had been reborn and _when_ I did, I was ready to kill myself. Now, that may have sounded very dramatic but truth is that I was a pacifist in every aspect of the world and as such the knowledge of where my new home was didn't sit well with me at all.

"Ame-chan." Fusō said and smiled down at me as she winked someone closer.

I was puzzled because we rarely ever had visitors over and I didn't remember either Fusō or Ise mentioning anything about having guests over but then again, I wouldn't even understand if they actually _had_ mentioned it.

I just didn't think they had.

I looked up at the redhead and then followed her outstretched arm towards the door into the kitchen and my jaw literally dropped to the floor when I saw exactly who was standing with big, black eyes and a mop of equally red hair like Fusō. He didn't look older than six, maybe seven if he was small for his age and he still seemed to have some innocence than the ruthless, sick man with a serious God-complex I had gotten to know from the anime and manga.

"Ame-chan." He said and smiled pleasantly as he entered the kitchen with a big smile on his face.

Nagato, as in _the_ Nagato, was standing in my kitchen as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do. I stared at him with eyes as wide as saucers and if it hadn't been because I knew that none of this was a dream, I would have laughed at how surreal this situation had suddenly become and told myself that I needed a mental check-up.

Fusō hid her smile behind her hand at the sight of my expression and when Nagato walked over to crouch down in front of me with an even bigger smile on his face. He said something so quick, most of it went directly over my head but I was quick to understand that he was actually my older brother.

I was still trying to get my brain to function when Ise entered our home with a worn out look on his face. I finally understood exactly what was happening and I didn't like it one bit. Sure, being born in a world with chakra was kind of cool and so was the fact that I was a descendant of the Uzumaki-clan but the things which kind of turned the plate around to the negative side of things, was the fact that I had been reborn into a world where people used the terms shinobi or kunoichi as a way of justifying killing.

God, my luck sucked.

* * *

 **\\(-_-** **\** **)**

* * *

 **Hello.**

 **Chapter 1 of Ame only minutes after I first published it. Whoop.**

 **Reviews, people, I love them.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? Ame is the only one who is mine, the rest belongs to Homer Simpson and his Spider-Pig (I googled it and apparently it still belongs to Masashi Kishimoto).**

 **Warning: Character deaths ...**

* * *

 **(/-_-)/**

* * *

She loved both of her children and would do anything in her power to see them smile, to protect them against the cruelties of life. She looked at the two redheads sitting at the table – her son was trying to rile her daughter up but the four-year-old girl rarely ever gave in. She smiled softly at the two of them without their knowledge. They were so different. Like day and night.

Nagato, the smart boy with those endless black orbs that had the girls around his age swooning in childish admiration and love. He was smart and would learn anything she would teach him in no time. She sighed and looked back to the kitchen sink with the half-clean, half-dirty dishes. He would always pretend to be strong, both emotionally and physically – especially in front of Ame – but she knew the soft heart and the innocence he hid deeply within himself.

Then there was Ame, her youngest child and only daughter. She was almost four years old but seemed so much older. She held a wisdom one would rarely ever find in a child and defiantly not in such a young one as Ame. She would quietly observe her surroundings and would save all the information she managed to process inside of her for use later on. She was intelligent and was able to plan though her plans lacked the ruthlessness needed for some task to be accomplished. She sighed again and looked over her shoulder at her children. Ame was such a strange little girl and sometimes Fusō felt like she wasn't from this world.

She shook her head and turned her attention back to the sink in front of her, missing the attentive black eyes discreetly following her movement out of the corner of the eyes.

She finished with the dishes and dried her hands in her apron and turned back to her children, each child turning their head, looking at her. She smiled and walked over to join them at the table. Before sitting down, she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on each of their foreheads.

"What are you doing, Nagato-kun?" She asked with a smile at her son who beamed at his mother's attention and began explaining exactly what it was he was trying to make Ame do.

Fusō had to force back her surprise. Nagato explained that she claimed she'd read their medical books and but he didn't believe her because of her age and wanted her to read something out loud from a piece of paper Fusō had failed to notice before. The thought of her four-year-old reading their medical books was strange because even though the mother was completely aware of how intelligent Ame was, she'd never imagined the girl to be so developed.

"I refuse to read it." Ame interjected her thoughts with a blank stare.

Fusō looked over at Nagato who had become surprisingly red. She looked down at the piece of paper half-covered by Ame's right hand. She reached forward and the girl moved her hand from it, allowing her to take it. She turned it around and had to fight her smile.

 _I, Ame, declare Nagato to be the supreme sibling and the best aniki in the entire world. I also accept the terms of becoming Nagato-sama's slave and do his every bidding for the rest of my life as the sweet and obedient imōto I am._

Ame gave her an expectant look like she wanted Fusō to tell Nagato stop trying to make her his eternal slave but as it was, Fusō was trying so very hard to not break into laughter, she didn't dare open her mouth in fear she may give in and laugh.

"I'm a great aniki and I deserve to be showed some gratitude." Nagato sniffed and crossed his arm, looking towards their mother, expecting her to side with him.

"I love you but you're not that great." Ame deadpanned.

Nagato gaped at the young girl and Fusō watched in amusement as he tried to find the perfect reply to that. He was interrupted by the sound of the front door closing and Ise's tired sigh.

"Tadaima." He called into the house and walked towards the kitchen that functioned as their gathering point.

"Okaerinasai." The three of them chorused as he entered the room.

Nagato jumped off of the chair and almost ran to his father but forced himself to slow down to a fast walking – almost jogging – when the air was filled with malicious intent. Fusō wouldn't tolerate running inside of the house and after she had caught her children one too many times, they'd never done it again.

Mothers were scary. Both Nagato and Ame would agree on that point.

"Hey, tou-san. How was your day?" Nagato asked with much enthusiasm that made his father smile affectionately down at his son.

"Fine. What about yours?" He asked and ruffled the twelve-year-old's hair. Nagato pouted at the action and patted it down onto his head since he wasn't a fan of looking like he'd been hit by a lightning and followed his father over to the table. Ise sat down and the way his entire body just melted, showed the telltale signs of stress to Fusō – and Ame but they weren't aware she had recognized the signs of stress.

"It was great. Ame have declared herself my eternal slave." Nagato told his father, earning himself a glare from his little sister.

"I have not. You're being stupid right now." Ame frowned at her older brother.

"Ame, don't call your brother stupid." Fusō scolded her daughter lightly which resulted in a frowning Ame. "And don't lie, Nagato." Fusō turned her attention to son and waggled a finger at him.

Nagato looked like a balloon losing air and the face he pulled at the scolding, made Ame smile slightly. Nagato noticed right away – really, the boy was hyper aware of his younger sister – and his face split in a wide smile. Ise and Fusō shared a look filled with parental love as they listened to Nagato's teasing of Ame and Ame's deadpan answers.

"I will not be your slave." Ame said with narrowed eyes and her eyes shining in held back annoyance at her brother's antics.

Ise and Fusō was quick to intercept the two children and Fusō asked Ame to help her with dinner which the young girl agreed to do but with much irritation towards her brother. Ame wasn't really born with the gift of cooking and the two or three times Fusō had more or less let her be in charge of their dinner, the three of them had to force down the disgusting food and control the gagging while Ame had eaten her food with as much enthusiasm she would have when Fusō had cooked.

It was more to prevent a fight between the two, because even though Ame rarely let herself get riled up, she could still be angry and an angry Ame was, to put it nicely, a pain in the ass.

* * *

 **\\(-_-\\)**

* * *

When dinner was served, which consisted of yakisoba with beef, Ise was quick to compliment his daughter's cooking skills even though he knew that Fusō had done most of the cooking. Ame gave a polite nod with a small, happy smile adorning her face. She may not be a five-star cook, but for some reason, she liked cooking and who were they to deny their daughter a little happiness?

They had been in the middle of the meal when Ise and Fusō stiffened and exchanged worried looks with each other. Nagato and Ame who had both noticed their parents' tension, looked up at the two adults but the difference was that Ame had this knowing and devastated look in her eyes. Fusō silently got up and shushed her children as she ushered them into a corner of the living room across the kitchen. Ise followed closely behind them and stood closest to the door as he tried to see the uninvited guests.

They stood there listening to the intruders, as Fusō had Ame pressed tightly to her chest and an arm around Nagato. When Ise signaled for them to slowly walk forward, they did so with fear gripping them all tightly. The two adults were scared. Not for them but for the lives of their children. Fusō buried her face into Ame's red hair and took a deep breath and got up when Ise signaled for them to start moving. Fusō held Ame tightly to her and moved forward with her son. Unfortunately, Nagato's arm brushed a vase on the dresser and the boy stiffened and watched horrified as the vase fell and shattered on the floor. An unknown shinobi was in front of them instantly, with Ise sacrificing himself so his family could escape. He kept yelling at them to run but all three of them had turned rigid, unable to move away from the sight of Ise trying to stall the nin.

Then faster than any of them had believed possible, Fusō had released Ame and stepped in front of her children as another unknown shinobi materialized in front of them. Fusō didn't turn to her children when Nagato grabbed his sisters hand and dragged her behind him.

"Nagato, take Ame and get out of here."

The words had barely left Fusō's mouth when she felt all strength leave her. She fell to the floor with a thump, lifeless. Ise had registered the sound of a body hitting the floor and his wife's words and knew that she was no longer with them. He renewed the struggle as he yelled to his son to run. Ise didn't get the time to say anything else as the nin finally managed to stab him in the throat, effectively killing him.

Nagato's knee's buckled under his weight and he slumped to the floor as the tears began to fall. He could hear Ame's quiet sniffles and was momentarily surprised that his little sister was crying. The two shinobi checked their parents and realized their mistake.

"Shit. How could we mistake them for the enemy?" one of them asked in a panicked voice.

"Damn it." The other said and turned to look at Nagato and Ame.

His hitai ate was highlighted for a moment and so was the symbol of Konoha on it. Nagato cried but was filled with rage as he recalled the death of his parents. They had never done anything wrong and defiantly didn't deserve to die. And for them to die because of some shinobi mistook them for the enemy? He had never felt anything like the rage filling him at that moment. He didn't want their apology, he wanted them to die. With a scream of sorrow and rage, he attacked the two ninja with the end result being their deaths.

Ame was watching it all with eyes darkened with sorrow, fear, rage and knowledge None of these emotions was noticed by Nagato as he walked over to the girl and picked her up.

"We can't stay here, imōto. We have to leave." He said with a remorseful tone.

Walking into the kitchen again, he placed Ame on a chair at the table and began packing as much food as he could find into a bag and with another glance at the two bodies that had once been his parents, he took his sister and left the house.

He had wanted to bury his parents but right now, his main concern was Ame's safety. Who knew what other horrors could be waiting for them?

* * *

 **(/-_-)/**

* * *

 **I hated writing this chapter. It was horrible. A freaking nightmare.**

 **I have to admit that I have never seen Nagato's backstory and had to watch a couple of snippets on YouTube. I apologize for any mistakes I might have made writing that last part.**

 **On another note, I liked the family time even though it was horrible.**

 **Reviews, people, they keep the story alive.**


End file.
